Bones Keeps Her Promise
by MK-LJR-BB
Summary: At the end of "Double Death Of The Dearly Departed" bones makes a promise to talk to Booth if he dies first...
1. Author's Note 1

_Ok first of all, let me apologize for like just disappearing, the desktop computer our wireless is plugged into was blown through the internet cable during a thunder storm, so we had no internet for about two or three months… _

_Second, I seem to have temporally misplaced the notebook I have my "The Woman in the Shoe" story started in, and because of my o.c.d. I cannot just start in another notebook smack dab in the center of the story, as soon as I find my notebook it will be updated… I promise!_

_So, on with the story…_


	2. EMail

"Ange? Do you think he's okay? He e-mails me every week… He promised he would when he left, and he hasn't broken that promise yet… but its Saturday…"

"Calm down Bren… it is Iraq, maybe he just couldn't get a computer… you'll probably get two e-mails tomorrow, one of which will be begging forgiveness." Angela smiled.

"But Ange… that's my point! It's Iraq! He could be wounded and in some underfunded, third-world hospital contracting gang-green, and getting his foot cut off!" she hyperventilated, "Or worse!" she vented.

"Bren… you've got to calm down!" she put a hand on her friend's shoulders, "You're overreacting… chill-out and wait for the e-mail patiently…"

Just then Brennan's phone chirped to life, "Hello? Yes, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan… how can I help you?"a few moments later the phone slid from her hand and shattered on the floor, along with her heart.

Then, she fell.


	3. Lunch

"It was a pretty uneventful day, they wanna reassign me... but I refuse... Cam and Goodman understand and support me on that..." she sat in the grass, cross-legged. "You should know your stupid bravery got Angela and Hodgins back together... thank-you for that..." she started to get misty eyed. "Damn it Booth..." she whispered, "Why? Why'd you die?" she brushed her palm across the smooth tombstone marked "Seeley Booth, Agent, Father, Friend... You will be missed...

Since she had received the phone call from Iraq explaining, about his entire squadron being blown up and his were a few of the unfound remains; she had kept her long ago promises.

Her father and her both tutored Parker on a regular basis, to the point he now referred to them as Grandpa Max and Auntie Bones. She also ate lunch, Thai, with Booth, every afternoon... she knew it was foolish, he was dead, he was gone, but she felt like maybe, maybe he'll hear me and come back...

"I can dream... right Booth?" she chuckled sadly.


	4. To Her

"Gotta... get... back... to... her..."


	5. Preggers

"Brennan? Can I borrow you for a minute?" Angela smiled.

"Sure…" Bones sighed, stepping off the platform. She had been identifying 'Limbo-Remains', she just hadn't had the same heart for things since he'd left…

Once they were in Angela's office Angela sat her down smiling brightly.

"So I have to, have to; HAVE to tell you something before I explode!"

"Angela you will not, it is virtually impossible for you to explode unless you had a…" she'd almost said it.

"Brenn…" Angela touched her hand.

"I'm fine." She jerked back, away from her.

"Okay…" Liar…

"What'd you want to talk to me about Angela? I still have a lot of work to do…" suddenly itching to return to the limbo-remains.

"I'm preggers!" she gushed.

"What? Bones scrunched her face in genuine confusion.

"Preggers… pregnant?" Angela waited for her friend to catch-up.

Brennan smiled, "I'm so happy for you! You and… Hodgins?"

"Yes sweetie! Who else?" she laughed.

"Just checking, so the proper thing for a best friend to do now is to go and buy ass-loads of baby clothes and throw a baby bath?"

Angela chuckled, "Close, it's a baby-shower and I think you meant butt-load… not ass-load…" she hugged her friend and for the first time since Booth had died, she felt her hug her back.


	6. Come Back!

"So Angela's… preggers? Pregnant, whatever…" she sighed and felt a tear slip down her cheek.

She realized about a week after he had been declared dead, the only person, the only man she'd ever truly loved had died, and along with him, any chance of her ever having a child. She only wanted his…

"Don't suppose you ever gave to a sperm bank? Did ya' Booth?" wow… she chuckled miserably to herself, how screwed up was that? "I want a dead man's child, because I can't have him…" Wow…

"I miss you Booth… why can't you come back? You said God performs miracles so… make him do one so I'll believe like you believed, make him bring you back!" she cried, "Please?"


	7. Author's note 2

I really don't know why or how this got turned into a cross-over with NCIS, maybe I've been watching too much NCIS, but it's a cross-over, timeline is end of 6th season for NCIS, end of season 3 for Bones…


	8. Kids Are So Pure

"Parker told me today, that he'd be my boy-friend so I wasn't so sad… how can kids be so pure Booth?" she sighed. "I never understood that, you did…"


	9. Zeeva

"Hey! You can't be here!" an Israeli woman yelled at him.

He could barely stand, he had lost too much blood, and was just trying to get home… to those teal eyes, and that auburn soft hair… "Get out of my way…" he gritted out.

"Stop!" she went to him and steadied him. "You're an American?"

"No… shit?"

"Ugh…" she pushed him into a sitting position, "You a terrorist?"

"Hell no!" he grunted trying to stand up.

"Calm down, injured solider?"

He just stared at her.

"Bongo!" she helped him up, "Come on… I'm gonna help get you home…"

"Wait…" he grunted, "Who… who are you?"

"Mossad…"

"That's what you are, not who you are…"

She smiled slightly, "Ziva… Ziva David…"


	10. Author's note 3

Sorry I probably have way too many of these up… lol, but I just wanted to say because I don't like Vance and I don't think I could properly write him, I kept Jenny alive, I was very sad when she died in my head she's just on vacation on the show… and will come back and take over and kick Vance's ass outta there :)


	11. NCIS Style

Tony sighed, this whole Ziva being pissed off at him thing, was dragging on a little too long… he was about to go over to Israel and bring her ass back, kicking and screaming… whether she liked it… or not…

"You didn't want her here in the first place Jethro… why should replacing her be so difficult?"

"First of all Jen, I always wanted her here, I just wasn't about to let her know that! Second, I don't want to replace her. If someone asks, she's taken personal leave, to bury her loved one and mourn as a true Israelite."

"Jethro!"

"End of discussion!" he stomped down the stairs towards Tony and McGee, "Anything come in while I was in MTAC?"

"No boss…"

"I'm about to Google for a case boss…" Tony stared at his screensaver of flying stars.

Gibbs head slapped Tony, causing him to hit his mouse and stop the screensaver.

"Stop starring into space Dinozzo… you're not an astronaut…" Gibbs sat at his desk and began to review a file.

"MaGee…"

"Yes boss?"

"Any word from…"

"No…" Tony answered before he could say her name.

"You reading my mind? Dinozzo? What's it telling you right now?"

"To never cut you off again if I value my life…"

Gibbs smiled, "I guess you are…"

The elevator dinged open and Tony looked up hopeful… he was always hopeful that ding would be her, coming back. Her, coming to tease him; her coming to hit him; hell he'd settle for her coming to kill him… if she'd just come back…

But it was another faceless agent… it was never… her…


	12. Elevator Meeting

"You don't speak until I tell you to… do you understand?"

He grunted.

Ziva hit the emergency button on the elevator, causing the halt of their ascent… a true Gibbs moment if ever…

"I said…" she faced him, "Do you, understand?"

"Yes…" he gritted out through a clenched jaw.

"Good…" she hit the button again and the elevator began ascending again. "What am I doing back here?" Ziva sighed.


	13. Hopeless

The elevator dinged again, but this time Tony couldn't bring himself to look up in disappointment again…


	14. A Familar Accent

"Gibbs," that familiar accented voice spoke gently.

"Ziver…" Gibbs stoic that he was, never displayed an emotion.

Tony refused to look up… it was never her… he wouldn't lookup…

"I need your help… rather, he does…"

"And who is he?" McGee finally spoke.

"That's just it… he doesn't know…"


	15. It Was Her

He looked up… it was her… all her beautiful curly dark auburn her, her olive skin, her almond shaped eyes that were the color of chocolate…

It was her…


	16. Never Be Your Stepping Stone

"So it's twins… one girl, one boy… Angela doesn't know yet… only Hodgins knows… she wants to be surprised… were you surprised with Parker, or did you know? I think it's utterly ridiculous to be 'surprised', how could you properly plan for a child… if you didn't know the sex?" she sighed, "I'll never understand people the way you did Booth…"

She brushed a leaf off the base of his tombstone, though he would never lay under it, she had decided he deserved more than a name on a brick people would simply ignore and walk all over, this was her Booth.. and he never let people walk on him in life, so she certainly wasn't about to let it happen in death…

"I miss you Booth…"


	17. Shattered

"You still mad at me?"

She ignored him.

"Ziva!" he slammed a hand in front of her against the wall, blocking her path with his arm.

She glared.

"Good six months ago, you would have broken that off…"

"Kind of risky then… wasn't it Tony?" she used a biting tone as she spoke.

"Worth it…"

She dropped the glare for half a second in shock.

"You're in my way… Tony…" she spoke, somewhat more civilly.

"You still didn't answer my question… Zee-vah…" he smiled, cocky.

"I was never… mad… at you…"

He scoffed, "You could have fooled me…"

"I don't have time for this! We should be trying to find out who that army ranger is! If he even is an army ranger, and not some freak who just put the uniform on!"

"First of all Abby's running his prints, second, he's army, not navy… so keep it down, he's not really our jurisdiction, and third, then who the HELL, were you mad at?" he quirked an eyebrow at her, waiting for a response.

"MYSELF! Tony! Okay? I was mad at myself, no pissed… for being stupid enough to think… to think that I could have… I could have…" she sighed.

"Could have what? A boyfriend?" Tony spoke, genuinely confused now.

"No…" she sounded defeated, "to think that I could have someone who loved me for me, I was miffed with you because you told me what I knew but wouldn't admit, he was using me, I knew it the first time I slept with him…"

"Ziva…" his poor Ziva, she'd had her beautiful, strong little heart, broken to many times. "I'm sorry…"


End file.
